1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a clamp mechanism for quickly and efficiently mounting a device to a support for the device. More particularly the present invention concerns a clamp mechanism for releasably securing firearm accessory mount for mounting accessories to the mounting rail of a firearm, generally a tactical rifle. More particularly the present invention concerns a clamp mechanism being in assembly with an accessory mount base and being adapted for releasably securing the mount base to a device such as a shoulder fired firearm.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is often desired to provide for attachment and support of an accessory device to a supporting object. In the field concerning firearms accessories including optical sighting devices, manual sighting devices, light emitting devices are often mounted to all types of firearm to enhance the firearm sighting capability of a user. In the fields of photography and astronomical observation, cameras, lenses and telescopes are often attached to mounts or supports such as tripods, monopods and the like by means of clamping mechanisms to accommodate the need for assembly and disassembly during field conditions. In most cases a mount device is provided having a mounting rail and various types of clamping devices are often employed to secure an accessory device to the mount.
In the field of firearms, particularly shoulder fired firearms, accessory devices have historically been mounted to the receiver of a firearm by means of mounting screws. This is typically referred to as a permanent mount since the accessory will typically remain in assembly with the firearm until the firearm or the accessory needs replacement or repair. A number of quick release type mount clamping systems have been developed which permit an accessory to be quickly assembled to or removed from a firearm. These quick-release mounting systems are quite effective; however they are quite expensive to manufacture and purchase for use and are often subject to a significant degree of wear and tear during use.
It is desirable to provide an accessory mount and clamp mechanism that is significantly less expensive for users but which permits users to remove and replace various accessories, even during field conditions through the use of simple and efficient tools. It is also desirable to provide users with the capability of easily visualize the clamping force that is being applied so that the user can increase, decrease or repeatedly employ substantially the same clamping force each time an accessory is removed and replaced. This is especially important in the field of firearms where sighting devices can be removed from the mounting rail of a firearm and re-installed in a manner causing the sighting device to return to its pre-set zero.